<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Jobs and Bigger Rings by tomorrowland_engineer (Genius_626)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705028">Better Jobs and Bigger Rings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/tomorrowland_engineer'>tomorrowland_engineer (Genius_626)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elle planning to propose, F/M, Fluff, leading up to Elle's graduation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/tomorrowland_engineer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle's priorities were no longer getting married and having a big wedding. However, she'd grown a lot in the past three years, and she wasn't going to wait for a proposal this time around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods, Vivian Kensington &amp; Elle Woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>legally blonde</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Jobs and Bigger Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is anybody else confused as to why they spelled Vivian/Vivienne differently in the movie and the musical? Now I don't know how to tag it or write it lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In two months, Elle was graduating from Harvard Law. Just four years ago, that notion—that dream—never would've crossed her mind. Now, she was sat at her desk, typing away at the fifth draft of her Valedictorian speech.</p>
<p>Earlier that day, she’d sent out invitations to the graduation ceremony. She’d invited Warner, who’d immediately replied with an enthusiastic RSVP. He’d quit Harvard about a year ago, and he’d never been better. Elle was happy to see him break away from the pressures of his parents and become a better version of himself.</p>
<p>It was almost surreal to think they’d practically switched places, with herself at Harvard, and Warner back in California. She used to believe with all her heart that they'd belonged together and that getting married meant she would have a happily ever after.</p>
<p>Marriage was an idea that used to consume her thoughts. Back when she’d expected—and then actively sought after—Warner’s proposal, she’d not only wanted a loving husband, but a spectacle of a wedding, her name in the papers and in magazines, a luxurious honeymoon, and a life of bliss.</p>
<p>After just a semester at Harvard, she’d grown enough to realize how hollow a life of ignorant bliss would have been. In a world filled with hardship and inequality, she wanted to use her intuition, intelligence, and perseverance for good. The voiceless deserved to be heard, and she would do her best to help them.</p>
<p>She and Emmett were gradually building a life together, married or not. As they both worked hard to dominate their professional and academic pursuits, neither of them were particularly concerned about the status of their relationship.</p>
<p>That being said, the idea of marriage sometimes came up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Two Years Ago</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle was Paulette’s maid of honor at her wedding. Although the courtship between Paulette and Kyle had only been six months long, there was no denying their commitment to each other. So why wait?</p>
<p>The wedding was held late in the summer at a local rose garden. No more than fifty people were invited, making for a modest festivity. As the maid of honor, Elle had helped organize everything, and it'd been nothing but a fun time.</p>
<p>“This is nice,” Emmett said between bites of strawberry cake.</p>
<p>He and Elle were currently sat at a table by themselves. The dance floor had opened up to everyone a few minutes after the cake was brought out. The event was only semi-formal and on a warm day, so Elle wore her favorite sundress, while Emmett had decided to match her in his pink button-down shirt. They'd only been dating for just about as long as the now married-couple had been together. </p>
<p>“I guess I was always under the impression that weddings had to be big and stressful.” He continued. “But you two really figured everything out.”</p>
<p>“She wanted something simple and intimate,” Elle said. “That made my job easy.”</p>
<p>Elle looked out at the dance floor and watched Paulette and Kyle sway to the music. She was so happy for them, and the wedding itself was going so well.</p>
<p>“I always imagined having a giant wedding.” She said. “But that was, well…”</p>
<p>“When you were with Warner?” Emmett said, before taking a sip of champagne. “That makes sense. His family seems like the overly image-conscious, status-obsessed, bragging type.” He adjusted his tie and said under his breath; “And you used to spend money like it grew on trees.”</p>
<p>Elle lightly poked him in the ribs and he recoiled.</p>
<p>“So I was a little bit spoiled," She said. "But for your information, my wedding ideas have changed over time.”</p>
<p>Emmett paused. “Have they?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” She hummed. Without any further elaboration, she went back to eating her cake, staring at him coyly as she did so. Emmett tried not to smile.</p>
<p>“Fine, keep your secrets.” He said.</p>
<p>Elle stopped teasing, reaching out for his hand resting on the table. “It’s nothing, really. I would honestly marry you in a courthouse, for all I care.”</p>
<p>Emmett looked surprised, almost bashful as he looked down at his plate. He squeezed her hand, and she could tell that he wasn’t exactly ready to talk about this.</p>
<p>“Well, whatever happens,” He said, “You’re taking me tuxedo shopping because I don’t trust anyone else to do it.”</p>
<p>“Deal.” Elle replied.</p>
<p>Another song started as the dancing continued. She stood from her seat, still holding onto Emmett.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t like dancing, but can we do it just once?”</p>
<p>Emmett stood up then, taking one last sip of his drink before setting it back down.</p>
<p>“For you, I’ll dance twice today.”</p>
<p>Emmett was promptly dragged onto the dance floor by his excited girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>One Year Later</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, Elle and Emmett were both hard at work in their home office. They lived in a two-bedroom apartment, with one of the bedrooms made into an office with a back-to-back desk arrangement. Elle had suggested this, wanting to sequester their efficient workspace from their homey living space.</p>
<p>Elle was deep into her research for a school paper. She was looking at a case in which the defendant had an extraordinarily long hyphenated surname.</p>
<p>“Have you heard of the Fredrickson-Montgomery v Carr suit?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No.” Emmett answered without looking up from the files he was reviewing. “But that’s one hell of a name.”</p>
<p>“I know, right?” Elle said. “I am definitely keeping my last name, no hyphenating required.”</p>
<p>Emmett smirked. “You know, our surnames are kind of the same, anyway. So technically, changing your name from <em>Woods</em> to <em>Forrest</em> wouldn’t be too jarring.”</p>
<p>Elle rolled her eyes. “<em>Elle Forrest</em> sounds ridiculous. And so does <em>Emmett Woods</em>, by the way.”</p>
<p>Emmett just laughed and finally looked up to meet her eyes. “You know I support whatever you decide, right?”</p>
<p>Elle smiled at him. “I know.”</p>
<p>They went back to work, but after a few minutes of concentrated silence, Emmett spoke again.</p>
<p>“What about our kids?”</p>
<p>Elle looked up from her reading again. They’d both decided that kids wouldn't be in their future until they were both settled in their professions. Emmett had confessed that he’d never given the idea much thought before dating Elle, but he was definitely more open to it now, if not looking forward to it.</p>
<p>“In that case, hyphenating might make sense.” She shrugged.</p>
<p>Another beat of silence passed between them.</p>
<p>Emmett scratched at his chin. “<em>Forrest-Woods</em> is alphabetical.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?" Elle protested. "<em>Woods-Forrest</em> sounds so much better!”</p>
<p>Suffice to say, they weren't getting any more work done that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On top of writing her graduation speech, she was also cramming for her finals.</p>
<p>Emmett was more than happy to help her study, but he'd recently taken on a rather time-consuming case. He was currently handling the Callahan divorce settlement, which had turned out to be exceedingly messy.</p>
<p>So when Emmett was too busy, Vivienne was usually available. They had somewhat of a routine now, they would study early in the morning before grabbing brunch and heading to class. The campus library was an easy spot for them to meet.</p>
<p>"Have you been working on your speech?" Vivienne asked.</p>
<p>"It's coming along," Elle said. "Actually, I was wondering if I could run something by you, to get a second opinion."</p>
<p>"Sure, go for it."</p>
<p>"Ok." Elle took a deep breath. "Well, I've been thinking about this for a while now. Writing this speech has really gotten me to think about the future, and Emmett's been really busy lately, so I think it might be the perfect opportunity to surprise him--"</p>
<p>"Surprise him?"</p>
<p>Elle leaned in, hands on the table, her expression completely serious. "At the end of my speech, I want to propose to Emmett."</p>
<p>Vivienne's eyes lit up, and Elle immediately knew what her response would be.</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Vivienne said, reaching out for Elle's hands, intently locking eyes with her. "That would be incredible."</p>
<p>"You don't think it's too much?" Elle said.</p>
<p>"Elle, everything you do is too much," Vivienne replied. "And I mean that in a good way. Emmett will never see it coming."</p>
<p>"I just have one more thing to do, then," Elle said. "I need to find his ring size."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Later that day, Elle was at her desk, finalizing her speech. </p>
<p>Emmett walked into the office with two steaming mugs. She hadn’t asked for tea, he usually just made her a cup whilst he was brewing coffee. They were both trying to cut down on the energy drinks, the sugar crashes were getting worse as they were both now in their mid-late 20s.</p>
<p>“Mom was very excited to get the graduation invite,” Emmett said, setting down her mug on the coaster at her desk.</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Elle replied.</p>
<p>Emmett took a sip of his drink and glancing at her laptop.</p>
<p>“Working on your speech?” He asked, his warm hand landing on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I'm almost done.” Elle sighed, reaching for him. She idly played with the fingers of his left hand. "Just have to find the perfect note to end it on."</p>
<p>“I’ll get out of your hair, then.” He said, leaning down and kissing her temple. “Dinner should be ready in about an hour.”</p>
<p>When he slipped away from her and left the room, she quietly dug into her desk drawer and pulled out a little velvet box.</p>
<p>She and Vivienne had shirked off studying and gone straight to a jewelry store. She'd guessed at the size, and by the feel of it now, she's confident she made the right choice. It was a simple silver and rose gold band, and it was technically the biggest engagement ring she'd ever seen.</p>
<p>Marriage in itself wasn't as important to her as it used to be. But graduating, starting her law career, and doing it all beside the man she loved, that was what she cared about. She could hardly wait. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I've been having a lot of fun writing for this fandom, it's really nice to hear from you all :) I hope you're all doing well, please continue to stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>